Merchandising display stands conventionally comprise a plurality of merchandise trays, optionally provided with a product pusher to urge merchandise to the front of the trays, optionally provided with a product pusher to urge merchandise to the front of the tray. Conventional stands comprise either a rear plate in which one or more merchandise trays may be mounted. Alternatively, a conventional stand may comprise at least a pair of uprights with one or more merchandise trays supported there between. In such systems the merchandise trays will generally rest on or be fixed to one or more support members which span between the two uprights must be constant.